22 Kwietnia 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Strażak Sam - odc. 35 (Treasure hunt); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1992); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Małe zoo Lucy, seria II - Opowieść o Bocianie Seamusie, odc. 15 (The Story of Casper The Chameleon, ep. 15); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domisie - Kółko i patyk; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 23 - Jak zacząłem mieć dobre pomysły (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 23 Jak jsem zacal mit dobre napady); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Wielkie porządki (The Life Laundry); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 Zapytaj prawnika ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 15/34; serial; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Siła z natury; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Plebania - odc. 1278; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Klan - odc. 1666 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1809; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Historia postępu technicznego w Europie - Silniki tłokowe (More Industrial Revelations Europe); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Raj ; magazyn; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 Opole 2008 na bis - Maryla show; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 4321 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4536); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:20 Moda na sukces - odc. 4322 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4537); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt.str.777; STEREO 17:20 Temat dnia - rozmowa Jedynki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1671 - txt.str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1810; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1283; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 33; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Baranek Shaun - Kto jest mamą?, odc. 18 (Who's the mummy?); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Pocoyo - Bańki mydlane, odc. 8 (Double Bubble); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:10 Wieczorynka - Krówka Mu Mu - Wacek chce się bawić, odc. 7 (Burts wants to play, ep. 7); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2004); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt.str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:00 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Tunezji - txt.str.777; felieton; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO 20:25 Okruchy życia - Miłość, kłamstwa i kołysanki (Love, Lies and Lullabies) - txt.str.777 89'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1993); reż.:Rod Hardy; wyk.:Susan Dey, Lorraine Toussaint, Kathleen York; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:05 Faceci na topie - odc. 2 (Big Shots, ep. 2); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:55 Fałszerze. Powrót sfory - odc. 2/14 - txt.str.777; serial sensacyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Bronisław Wildstein przedstawia; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Kino nocnych marków - Dobry wojak Szwejk (Dobr vojak Švejk); film fabularny kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1956); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 215 Starania; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Bodzio - mały helikopter - odc 6/39 Pokaz (Budgie - The Little Helicopter ep. The Air Show); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Znaki czasu ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:40 M jak miłość - odc. 418; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Święta wojna - Prawo Huberta Dwornioka (310); serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 Flipper - odc. 29/44 Sprawdzian z macierzyństwa (Flipper ep. Maternity test); serial kraj prod.USA (1995); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - konkurs; STEREO 12:10 Magnum - Luther Gillis: sprawa numer 521 (MAGNUM P. I. s. 4 Luther Gillis: File #521); serial kraj prod.USA (1983); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Zdumiewająca planeta - Zrodzona z ognia - odc. 1 (Amazing planet. Born of fire. odc. 1) - txt.str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 MASH - odc. 163 (MASH (s. VII, 115 Preventive Medicine)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 659; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Orzeł czy reszta - (14) ; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Córki McLeoda - odc. 24/74 Po drugiej stronie lustra (McLeod's Daughters, s. 2 ep. (Through The Looking Glass)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Kontakt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Kocham Cię Polsko (konkurs sms) - (6); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 19/LIX - txt.str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:35 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Wenezuelscy kowboje - txt.str.777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 259 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Megakomedie - Nie ma róży bez ognia - txt.str.777 91'; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1974); reż.:Stanisław Bareja; wyk.:Jacek Fedorowicz, Stanisława Celińska, Mieczysław Czechowicz, Stanisław Tym, Wiesław Gołas, Jan Kobuszewski, Bronisław Pawlik, Henryk Kluba, Wojciech Siemion, Jacek Fedorowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Na wyłączność - Jan A. P. Kaczmarek; wywiad; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Warto rozmawiać - Polacy - Żydzi, jak przezwyciężyć krzywdzące stereotypy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Alibi na środę - Aram (Aram) 87'; dramat kraj prod.Francja (2002); reż.:Robert Kechichian; wyk.:Simon Abkarian, Serge Avedikian, Mathieu Demy, Lubna Azabal, Alain Mottet, Gilles Arbona; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Biuro kryminalne ; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Białystok 05:56 Info Poranek - w tym Serwis Info Poranek 6:00, 06:30, 07:00, 07:30; Pogoda INFO Poranek 06:09, 06:25, 06:49, 07:08, 07:25; Przegląd prasy INFO 06:11, 06:18, 06:37, 06:51, 07:17; Serwis INFO Flesz 06:15, 06:45, 07:15; Korespondent TVP o Poranku 06:41, 07:10, 07:38; STEREO 07:45 Obiektyw 08:01 Gość poranka; STEREO 08:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO 08:17 Przegląd Portali Internetowych; STEREO 08:22 Pogoda Info Poranek; STEREO 08:25 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 08:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Łączy nas Polska 09:00 Transmisja posiedzenia Sejmu RP; STEREO 15:57 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:01 Studio Senat; STEREO 16:24 Biznes; STEREO 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 16:45 Gość dnia 16:55 Warto tam być... 17:00 Ahora Espanol 17:15 Komentarz - Świat; STEREO 17:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda Info Dzień; STEREO 18:00 Obiektyw 18:20 Szerokiej drogi! 18:27 Warto tam być... 18:30 Buduję, remontuję, urządzam 18:45 Targi ślubne 19:00 Ujawnić prawdę 19:30 Bar Mani 19:50 Stop! Reportaż 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 21:00 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:07 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 21:45 Obiektyw 22:00 Sport 22:05 Gość dnia 22:16 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:33 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 22:55 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:01 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 23:53 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 23:57 Studio Senat; STEREO 00:20 Świat według Stiglitza - cz. I (Around the World With Joseph Stiglitz/Le Monde selon Stiglitz); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2008); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 02:01 Telekurier - Bliżej Ciebie; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:19 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:39 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 02:42 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Zawodowcy - Jan Ratajczak - instruktor jazdy konnej; magazyn; STEREO 03:19 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 03:41 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:06 Serwis INFO wieczór - podsumowanie; STEREO 04:27 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 04:31 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:14 Teleplotki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:39 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 163, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Świnia w każdym domu - odc. 71, Polska 2000 8:40 Świat według Kiepskich - Ferdynator - odc. 72, Polska 2000 9:15 Rodzina zastępcza - Mszyce i ludzie - odc. 67, Polska 2001 9:45 Rodzina zastępcza - Niewłaściwy generał - odc. 68, Polska 2001 10:15 Miodowe lata - odc. 37, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - Zdrada - odc. 42, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1265, Polska 2009 12:00 Dom nie do poznania - odc. 81, USA 2005 12:55 Wzór 2 - odc. 28, USA 2005 13:50 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 897, Polska 2009 14:35 Świat według Kiepskich - Nie bój żaby - odc. 73, Polska 2000 15:10 Świat według Kiepskich - Śmierć i Ferdynand - odc. 74, Polska 2000 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Śmiertelny powrót do domu - odc. 52, Polska 2009 17:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 32, USA 2004-2005 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 898, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1266, Polska 2009 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy, Polska 2000 20:30 Świat według Kiepskich - serial komediowy, Polska 2000 21:00 Wiosła w dłoń - komedia przygodowa, USA 2004 22:00 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:15 Najśmieszniejsze momenty świata - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 0:15 Moment prawdy - program rozrywkowy 1:15 Synowie - Mściciel - odc. 3, Polska 2009 1:45 Gdy rozum mówi nie - odc. 3, USA 2006 2:10 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:10 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy 4:10 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Telesklep - magazyn 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 131, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Jak dobrze wyglądać nago - odc. 8, serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 12:05 Telesklep - magazyn 12:35 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1123, Polska 2009 13:05 Milionerzy - teleturniej, Polska 14:05 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 14:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny - odc. 5, Niemcy 1996 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Dlaczego kobiety ogłaszają małżeński strajk? 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 132, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Agatka 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:05 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1124, Polska 2009 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - Bestialstwo 21:30 You can dance - po prostu tańcz! - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 23:15 Egzorcysta: Początek - horror, USA 2004 1:35 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 2:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 2:55 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 4:15 Rozmowy w toku - Dlaczego kobiety ogłaszają małżeński strajk? 5:10 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV 4 4:30 Lalola - odc. 109, Argentyna 2007 5:15 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 5:40 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 6:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 78, Meksyk 2004 8:25 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 9:25 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 10:25 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 38, Meksyk 2008 11:25 mała Czarna - talk-show 12:25 Lalola - odc. 110, Argentyna 2007 13:30 KINOmaniak - nowa formuła - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny fortuny - teleturniej 15:00 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - odc. 14, USA 1997 16:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 79, Meksyk 2004 17:00 mała Czarna - talk-show 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 39, Meksyk 2008 19:00 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 20:00 Godzilla kontra Destruktor - film sf, Japonia 1995 22:00 Podniebny terror - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 00:25 Happy Hour - program rozrywkowy 1:25 mała Czarna - talk-show 2:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:25 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 3:45 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 4:10 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata?; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Jedyneczka - Drzwi ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Zwierzowiec - W jedności siła; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Pora na doktora ; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Afisz - L kwadrat; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:40 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Zacisze gwiazd - (52) Michał Chorosiński i Dominika Figurska; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1277; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 20 - Jak płacić podatki; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1656; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Komentator - magazyn międzynarodowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 88; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Nieznani sprawcy - Odejście Małgorzaty; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Łączy nas Polska; felieton; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 TV Moto - Sport; magazyn motoryzacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 Pegaz; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Errata do biografii - Artur Międzyrzecki; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Jedyneczka - Drzwi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 Zwierzowiec - W jedności siła ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Polska z bocznej drogi - Powrót; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:10 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Plebania - odc. 1277; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 13 - Powrót; serial animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:10 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1656; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:25 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 11/13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 12/13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 16 - Jak wywołać ducha; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Powstanie Zamojskie - odc. 3 Kryptonim Wilkołak; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1277; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Wyprawa profesora Gąbki - odc. 13 - Powrót; serial animowany; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 19 - Jak trenować pod okiem fachowca; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1656; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2009); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 11/13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Apetyt na miłość - odc. 12/13; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Słownik polsko@polski - o kulturze języka polskiego; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:10 Powstanie Zamojskie - odc. 3 Kryptonim Wilkołak; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Pierwyj kanał 05.00 AKTUALNOŚCI 05.05 Dzień dobry. Kanał 09,00 NEWS 09.20 Małachow + 10,20 Moda zdanie 11,20 zakup sterowania 12.00 Aktualności 12.20 National Security Agent. Seria 13.20 Detektywi. Przygoda. seria 14.00 Inne wiadomości 14.20 Aby zrozumieć. Wybacz 15,00 AKTUALNOŚCI 15.20 Chcę się skontaktować z M.Shirvindtem 15.50 Weźmy ślub! Reality show 17.00 sędzia federalny 18,00 WIECZÓR WIECZÓR 18.20 Następny. Detektywie. Seria 19.10 Niech mówią. Talk show z A.Malahov 20.00 Gorący lód. Seria 21.00 CZAS 21.30 Szalony Anioł. Seria 22.30 Człowiek i Prawo z A.Pimanovym 23.30 Nightly News 23,50 Commando. Działanie 01.30 Miłość jest zła. Komedia. (w przerwie - NEWS) 03.20 12 dni strachu. Dreszczowiec Rossija 05.00 Dzień dobry, Rosja! * 05.07 Zachód Woroneż * 05,35 Zachód Woroneż * 06.07 Zachód Woroneż * 06,35 Zachód Woroneż * 07.07 Zachód Woroneż * 07,35 Zachód Woroneż * 08,05 Zachód Woroneż * 08.30 Zachód Woroneż 08,55 Space Race. Historia rosyjskiego "wahadłowca". Doc. film 09.50 Ulice połamanych latarni. Seria 10.50 AKTUALNOŚCI. Obowiązek część 11.00 AKTUALNOŚCI * 11.25 NEWS-Voronezh 11.45 Słoma cielę. Kreskówki 11.55 Ulice potłuczonych lampionów. Seria 13.00 Wyścig o szczęście. Seria 14.00 AKTUALNOŚCI * 14.20 AKTUALNOŚCI-Woroneż 14.40 marca Turków. Detektywie. Seria 15.35 Sąd jest 16.30 Kulagin i partnerzy 17.00 AKTUALNOŚCI * 17.25 NOWOŚCI-Voronezh 17.50 AKTUALNOŚCI. Obowiązek 18.00 Pewnego dnia będzie miłość. Seria 19.00 Karmelita. Cygańska namiętność. Seria 20.00 AKTUALNOŚCI * 20.30 AKTUALNOŚCI-Woroneż 20.50 Dobranoc, dzieciaki! 21.00 Tajemnice śledztwa. Detektywie. seria 22.50 Historyczne kroniki z N. Svanidze. 1973. Gromyko * 23.50 NEWS + 00.10 Bez Ojca. Melodramat 01.55 Hot Ten 02.50 The Angels in America. Seria 03.35 Ludzie na drzewach. Seria 04.20 Miasto 04.45 AKTUALNOŚCI. Część cła Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Białystok z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Pierwyj kanał z 2009 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Rossija z 2009 roku